


Marge i Vernon

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	Marge i Vernon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magda i Vernon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319419) by Kap Lumba. 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# Marge i Vernon 

Ma siedem lat, jest gruby i tłusty. Wiecznie cieknie mu z nosa, a kiedy biegnie, kieruje stopy do środka. Jest mały, blady i żałosny. I tchórzliwy. Ona jest wysoka, potężna i brzydka. Żadne z nich nie chce przyznać, że wstydzi się za to drugie.

Marge wstydzi się, kiedy Vernon wybiega z lekcji, wpada do jej klasy, uczepia się jej nóg i ryczy. Nie odrobił pracy domowej i dostał za to uwagę od wyjątkowo surowego, ale kompetentnego nauczyciela, którego Marge nazywa bezmózgim idiotą. 

Vernon wstydzi się, kiedy chłopcy z wyższych klas śmieją się z bródki jego siostry i za jej plecami nazywają ją mopsem. Ale tylko za plecami. Bo Marge chętnie tłucze innych. A bije mocno.

Marge wstydzi się, bo Vernon chowa twarz w dłoniach, kiedy ktoś zamachuje się, by mu przyłożyć. Beznadziejny tchórz nie zasługuje, by być jej bratem. Tego jest pewna.

Vernon wstydzi się, kiedy jego siostra prawie całuje z języczkiem swojego szczeniaka. Wstydzi się za wszędzie porozrzucane kawałki boczku.

Marge wstydzi się, że ich ojciec codziennie odprowadza ich do szkoły i musi odciągać od niej Vernona, bo ten dalej nie przyzwyczaił się do lekcji.

Vernon wstydzi się, kiedy jego piękna matka wmawia swoim znajomym, że Marge jest adoptowana.

Marge wstydzi się, że wstydzi się za Vernona.

Vernon wstydzi się, że wstydzi się za Marge.

***

Trzy lata później Vernon dalej się wstydzi. Marge jeszcze nigdy nie dostała żadnego prezentu ani listu miłosnego. Nic dziwnego. Gdyby on był w jej wieku albo chodził do najstarszej klasy, nawet by na nią nie spojrzał.

Marge nadal się wstydzi. Vernon wciąż niedojdą, ciągle wybucha płaczem, kiedy ktoś chce mu spuścić lanie, co zdarza się dość często. Maminsynek.

***

W drodze do szkoły zadeptują pierwsze w tym roku stokrotki. Oboje mają na sobie schludne ubrania, a mimo to wyglądają na zaniedbanych. Marge bez przerwy dyszy. Trudno się dziwić, w końcu dopiero co nawpychała się mięsa. Włosy Vernona są przedzielone przedziałkiem, ledwo widać mu szyję. 

\- Biegniesz jak kura – ryczy Marge, patrząc na stopy Vernona. – Podnoś nogi!

Vernon słucha jej i próbuje robić tak, jak mu każe, jednak potyka się i upada. Mogłaby pomóc bratu wstać, ale za nimi idą dziewczyny z jej klasy i Marge niewzruszenie idzie dalej.   
Zachowuje się, jakby był grudą tłuszczu na podłodze, nie jej bratem. Słyszy, jak koleżanki chichoczą.   
Nadęte potwory z toną makijażu na twarzach.   
Och, gdyby tylko był tutaj Rambo. Jednak ojciec nie pozwala jej zabierać ze sobą wszędzie psa.  
Czasem Marge lubi Rambo bardziej niż Vernona. Nie, właściwie Marge zawsze woli Rambo od Vernona.  
Kiedy słyszy za sobą sapanie, Marge przyspiesza. Małemu tłustemu chłopakowi nie udaje się jej dogonić.

Poci się, jego twarz jest cała czerwona, spodnie poplamione, a torba wisi smętnie na ramieniu. Matka będzie krzyczeć, kiedy to zobaczy. Matka zawsze krzyczy. Zwłaszcza na Marge.   
\- Pozwól psom wreszcie żyć jak psom i jedz mniej, Marge, kochanie – mówi zawsze i próbuje ją zmusić, by zaczęła się malować. – Nie musisz im pokazywać, jak się je z miski.   
Matka chciałaby mieć piękną córkę, którą mogłaby się chwalić. Ale Vernon nie odważy się powiedzieć tego siostrze wprost, nawet jeśli wątpi, żeby się tym przejęła. Marge ma grubą skórę. 

Głośne piski i chichoty dziewczyn go denerwują. Co z nimi jest? Chodzi o to, że jego wielkie ciało się trzęsie, kiedy chodzi? Ojciec mówi, że sadło to oznaka bogactwa. A Vernon jest bogaty. Nie jest gruby, jest potężny; tak przynajmniej mówi jego ojciec. Rozumie, dlaczego Marge dokuczają z tego powodu. On wygląda dostojnie, ale dziewczyny nie powinny być takie grube. Matka jednak zabroniła mu jeść czekolady, co go złości. Jest głodny. 

_Kiedy ja będę miał syna_ , myśli Vernon, _pozwolę mu jeść, co tylko będzie chciał. I nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek się z niego śmiał_. Za późno orientuje się, że powiedział to na głos. Dziewczyny nabijają się jeszcze głośniej. 

Marge słyszy to wszystko. Jest już prawie przy szkole, teraz tylko się nie odwracać i nie mieszać.   
\- Jakby ktoś chciał się z _tobą_ ożenić, Dursley – gdera jedna z dziewczyn. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby nie miała racji. Marge też nigdy by nie wyszła za Vernona. 

Chłopak odwraca się i podbiega do dziewczyny.  
\- Zamknij się, ty idiotko! – wrzeszczy na nią i ciągnie ją za włosy. I nagle pojawia się jej chłopak z kumplami.

Marge odwraca głowę na krótką chwilę; Vernon ciągnie smarkulę za włosy. To do niego podobne - właściwie zaczepia tylko słabszych od siebie. Bardzo efektywne. Tym sposobem nie może zostać pokonany. Jednak teraz jest otoczony, dzieciaki szturchają go i popychają we wszystkie strony. Zaczyna ryczeć i cieknie mu z nosa.

Marge chce wejść do szkoły, ale beczenie Vernona wwierca się jej w głowę. W końcu jest jej bratem. Nieważne, jaki z niego półgłówek i niezdara, nie może być z nim tak strasznie źle, w końcu ich żyłach krąży ta sama krew. 

Wściekła rzuca torbę na schody. 

Ziemia prawie drży, kiedy człapie w kierunku chłopaków. Zacisnęła pulchne dłonie w pięści i spogląda na nich dzikim wzrokiem.  
Jeden z chłystków ledwo zdołał się odwrócić, a ona już chwyta go za ramię i powala na ziemię. Znacznie przewyższa ich wszystkich. Dwóch podrostków chce ją zaatakować, jednak ona ich dosięga i uderza o siebie ich głowami. W końcu jest wielka i silna. 

Podbiega do przywódcy grupy i chce go złapać, jednak jemu udaje się uniknąć ataku. Marge mocno go kopie i słyszy krzyk bólu – chłopak przyciska ręce do brzucha. Okłada smarkaczy pięściami i kopniakami. Bądź co bądź ten beksa Vernon jest jej bratem z krwi i kości. Psy zawsze chronią swoje szczenięta. Suka broni swoich młodych, kiedy zbliża się wróg, nawet jeśli zbratał się z innymi. Staje przed nimi nawet, jeśli musi narazić się na ból. Dokładnie to robi Marge dla Vernona. Osłania go swoim wielkim ciałem.

***

Teraz uczą się prywatnie. Do ich ojca dotarło, że ludziom ich pokroju nie przystoi posyłać dzieci do publicznej szkoły. 

Tutaj Marge nie musi bić się z chłopakami.

Vernon zauważa, że pieniądze dają władzę. Nikt nie patrzy na niego krzywo. Jest tu wielu takich jak on -  
grubych i bogatych. Z biegiem czasu zdobywa szacunek, który mu się należy. Jeśli w przyszłości będzie miał dzieci, od razu wybierze dla nich odpowiednią placówkę.   
Czasem widzi nowych uczniów, od razu jednak dostrzega, jeśli ktoś nie jest godny, by się tu kształcić. Większość z nich jest mała i chuda i szybko stąd znikają, ponieważ rodziców nie stać na zapłacenie czesnego albo ich wyniki nie są zadowalające.

Marge również zauważa, że rasowych psów lepiej nie łączyć z kundlami. Rodzą się z tego same pokraki. Niektóre są niezdolne by szczekać. Dba, żeby ani jej psy, ani brat nie zadawały się z niewłaściwymi osobnikami.

Marge dalej wstydzi się za Vernona.

Vernon ciągle wstydzi się za Marge.

Marge wciąż wstydzi się, że wstydzi się za Vernona.

Vernon cały czas wstydzi się, że wstydzi się za Marge.

Żadne nie powie głośno, jak bardzo się wstydzi. 

Istnieją sprawy, które lepiej przemilczeć.

***

Vernon potrzebuje widoku siostry, żeby mieć przed oczami obraz tego, kim kiedyś był i by pamiętać, kto uczynił go tym, kim jest teraz. I kim stanie się kiedyś jego syn.

Marge potrzebuje Vernona by widzieć, co może wyrosnąć z cherlawego szczeniaka, jeśli tylko się nim zajmie i jeśli płynie w nim dobra krew.

Jednak żadne z nich nigdy o tym nie wspomina.

Istnieją w końcu sprawy, które lepiej przemilczeć.


End file.
